Data gloves are computer interface devices which characterize the pose and configuration of a human hand. This enables gesture recognition, motion capture, robotic control, data entry, and other functions. For example, a user can operate a computer or other device by making gestures without physical contact.
When a user is wearing a data glove, it is desirable to be able to perform the equivalent of “clicking a button” to perform an action. This is typically achieved by pressing a force-sensing device mounted on the inner fingertip against any surface. However, this method has a number of disadvantages. The sensor is between the fingertip and the surface, leading to loss of touch sense to the user. A sensor located on a fingertip is more exposed to impact and damage. It is desirable to be able to sense force applied without interposing a sensor between the user's fingertip and a surface.
It will be noted that, in the medical field, a number of sensors analyze red and infrared light transmitted through fingertips to measure blood oxygenation (pulse oximetry), pulse, and other parameters.